Coup de Foudre
by dax11
Summary: An arranged marriage between royals for the purpose of an alliance between their countries. As they say, all is fair in love and war. SasuNaru


Content edited. Original version as well as additional chapters are on YGallery.

* * *

Fugaku shakily reaches for his pewter chalice and takes a slow sip of wine. The cup makes a dull thud against the dark wood table when he sets it down next to his mostly unfinished plate. He gazes through the tops of his droopy eyes at the man seated across one of the more casual dining tables. "The Friesians are wavering. Do something to fortify their resolve, Sasuke."

The younger man chews his food deliberately and swallows the small morsel. He turns his gaze to his father and states, "Our military is far superior. They know we would crush them in battle if they renege on the alliance."

"Indeed, our might is great, but it would be wise to avoid unnecessary conflict. A simple show of your personal power should suffice to deter them from seeking other support."

Sasuke's hand stills in the middle of stabbing another bit of game meat. "What do you mean, Father?"

Fugaku puts his fork aside and looks pointedly at his son, the crowned ruler of their kingdom. "I mean to bed your Friesian husband. The alliance depends on your union and you have yet to claim him. It makes you look weak."

Sasuke is miffed by the appraisal, but he trusts the former king's advice and cannot deny the assessment. He slices the last piece of meat on his plate thoughtfully, but before bringing it to his mouth, he replies, "Very well. I see your point. I will take him this evening."

After retiring from dinner with his father, Sasuke walks leisurely to the rooms of his husband, for royalty does not hurry anywhere for anything. The hallway is long and quiet with only his feet padding on the thick carpet. He occasionally passes a guard or workman who stops to bow to the lord as he passes by. The light shines from under Naruto's door and Sasuke does not hesitate to open it without preamble. He steps inside and finds his nude husband walking toward his large bed upon which one of the servants sits with outstretched arms.

Both occupants suddenly stop at the intrusion of their king. Naruto glances over his shoulder, unconcerned, and sets the decorative porcelain jug of oils on a nearby table. "Do you need something, Your Majesty?"

Sasuke's eyes move from Naruto's nudity to the equally bare man on the bed trying to cover himself with sheets. Sasuke stares the servant down with his cold gaze and commands, "Leave."

He looks to Naruto for what to do, his long hair swishing and cascading around him.

Annoyed, Sasuke snaps, "Do not look to him. I am your king; you obey me."

The man bows awkwardly and slips off of the bed. "Yes, Your Highness." He backs away, for a servant never turns his back on the king unless ordered, and stumbles out of the room.

Once alone together, Naruto puts his hands on his hips and glares at his husband. "What was that all about? You've lost me my fun for the night." Naruto turns and struts to the bed, jumping up to sit at the edge and face his king-husband.

Sasuke unclasps the cloak from his shoulder and explains, "You will be my entertainment tonight." He steadily continues to remove layers of clothing, tossing them over a chair and discarding his rich violet threads onto the floor.

Naruto's blond brow raises in question. Sasuke had barely touched him since the ceremony four months ago, and now he suddenly wants a romp? Naruto crosses his arms over his chest and challengingly leans forward. "Since when did you decide you wanted me?"

Sasuke glances up as he unfastens jewelry from his wrists. "It does not matter if I want you. You are mine."

Naruto's face twitches. "Is that so?"

With all his ornaments removed and only his undergarments left, Sasuke approaches Naruto and grabs his chin. "It is. You as well as everything in this castle and every bit of land in this kingdom are mine. From the moment your country signed the treaty, you were mine."

Naruto pulls the hand away from his face gently because it would be fatally foolish to harm Sasuke in any manner. "I am here to appease a tyrant from stealing my country's land. I am merely a sacrifice for peace."

Sasuke smirks. He pets Naruto's cheek with the back of his fingers and asks, "A human sacrifice? Like in the savage lands sacrificing to their gods."

Naruto looks squarely into Sasuke's eyes. "More like to the devil."

Sasuke wears a pained expression, but it is merely for show. "You hurt me with your words, Naruto. I am a generous king and I am good to you. I gave you your own living quarters. I allow you to have other bedmates." He again grips the tan chin but more forcefully until Naruto opens his mouth. "I allow this rude tongue to stay within this... sinful mouth."

Naruto's eyes widen. Sasuke had never exerted such power over him. He had never threatened any harm, implicitly or otherwise.

Sasuke pushes Naruto to lie back along the edge of the bed while he stands at the side. He drags his hand over Naruto's body, admiring just what a fine specimen his husband is and letting his delight show that the Friesians kept true to their end of the deal. Sasuke lightly trails his hand down Naruto's body, lower and lower to hold the evidence of Naruto's excitement for events he had expected before Sasuke interrupted.

Sasuke massages softly, pleased when Naruto's mouth parts with a shallow gasp. "You know, Naruto, the treaty stipulated that the 'sacrifice' be only the best they could provide. Only someone of the true royal family and not merely one of those merchants with a purchased title. Our divinity should link us for we are both destined to reign over these lands."

Naruto bites his lip. The ministrations, though barely there, work to subdue his body, but his mind races with defiance. "The only thing we have in common is the security of my people. And for you it is only of convenience."

Sasuke sits on the bed next to the naked man and tightens his grip. He lets his eyes wander over the musculature and form of his nubile spouse. "Yes, your people. I am intrigued by the rumors regarding the Friesians. The cuisine of your land is beyond compare. But it is said that all you think about is food and sex. Is that true?"

Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand and holds it still so that he may think more clearly. He roguishly glares at Sasuke and asks, "What do you think?"

Sasuke smirks again and leans forward. "I think your minds are clouded with trifles and that is why your country cannot defend itself and therefore seeks my protection. That is the reason you are here." He moves to kiss Naruto, but the blond turns his face away. Sasuke snickers quietly and pulls Naruto's face back so that they look each other in the eye, separated by very little space. Sasuke claims his lips this time, however he pulls back after a few short seconds.

Glaring at the blond beneath him, Sasuke all but snarls, "You are not a doll, but my husband. Kiss me back. Or do you wish to void the treaty by not fulfilling your duties?" Sasuke absorbs the startled and confused expression on the tanned face and draws back. "Have you even read the agreement?"

Naruto looks away, presenting the king with his cheek. "No."

"Hn, it would behoove you to know your role. So far you have been unsatisfactory."

Naruto's eyes dart back to Sasuke angrily. "That is not my fault. You haven't been to see me since we were wed. You-"

Sasuke puts his finger over Naruto's mouth to silence him, impressed by his own patience with the mouthy foreigner. "I am king, my dear. You come to me, not vice versa."

Naruto's lips begin to pull into an angry sneer, but Sasuke moves in again and presses his lips to Naruto's with more force. Naruto is resistant at first, but he is not a stupid man and so yields quickly to the king's will. His lips move against Sasuke's skillfully, licking and nipping lightly.

Much more pleased with his cooperative partner, Sasuke rewards him.

Naruto's hands grab Sasuke's upper arms, surprised by the abrupt sensation. His hips lift up into the firmer touch and his mouth opens invitingly.

Sasuke takes advantage and delves inside to better acquaint himself with the taste of his husband.

Naruto's eyes close and his arms wrap around Sasuke's neck. His own tongue joins in the play, gliding against Sasuke's.

Sasuke pulls away and rises to his feet, pleased to see that Naruto looks disappointed by the loss of him. He does not go far though, standing just beyond the bed, and begins to unbutton his underclothes starting at the neck.

Naruto watches as creamy skin comes into view. This is the first time he's seen anything since Sasuke spent most of their wedding night in the war room. That was the only time they shared the same bed, until now.

Naruto rises to his knees and reaches for Sasuke. He delicately holds pale hands over one of the buttons and pulls them away so that he may have the pleasure of undoing the buttons for his king. With one glance up at Sasuke's calm countenance, Naruto accepts that as approval and he steadily makes his way through the row of thick fasteners down to Sasuke's waist, but he pauses at the crotch. Part of him wants it to be a surprise for a little longer. He slides the linen undergarment off Sasuke's shoulders and arms down to his waist. Naruto pulls the bunched fabric away from Sasuke's hips and lets it fall to the floor. "Could you come closer?" He looks up at Sasuke but is met with a smirk and one raised brow. Right… They just talked about that.

Naruto climbs down from the bed and kneels on the floor. He breathes deeply to steady himself because his anticipation is so intense that his body quakes with built up excitement. He opens his mouth to accept the offered treat, taking it like the hard sweets on a stick his pâtissier used to make. He pulls back and lets it pop out of his mouth. Tilting his head back to gaze up at Sasuke through hooded eyes, he says reverently, "You are descended from the Almighty." Naruto dives back in, his arms tightly embracing Sasuke's thighs and gripping the mounds of his derrière for support.

Sasuke threads his hand through Naruto's blond locks, a mark of his heritage as one of the royal Friesians. He pulls Naruto's face away and gazes down into those sparkling blue eyes, his tan cheeks flushed cherry red and body eager. "Get on the bed."

Naruto rises quickly and faces the bed, but hesitates. He looks over his shoulder and asks, "How do you want me?"

Sasuke steps behind Naruto, thinking that even intercrural sex with this man would be amazing. He wraps his hand around Naruto's throat and tilts his head to the side to make room to lap and kiss at the tender expanse of caramel flesh. "I'm curious. Tell me how you like it."

Naruto rocks back and forth, making Sasuke glide in the nook between his thighs. "I like it anyway, anywhere, all the time."

"You certainly standup to the reputation of your people." Sasuke spins Naruto around and lifts him up on the bed.

Naruto leans back on his hands with his feet propping his legs open wide. "I live to please, Your Majesty."

Sasuke tests the desired passage with his fingers. "Already prepared, I see."

Naruto pushes down, seeking a deeper, fuller sensation.

"Just how many of my servants have bedded my husband before I have?"

Distracted by the digits just barely stimulating him, Naruto replies carelessly, "Most of them."

"Hn, suffice it to say that ends tonight."

Naruto sobers a bit at the restrictive ruling. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Sasuke says angrily.

"It's just that I… Well, you know. I'm Friesian as you say. I sometimes have two or three people in a day."

Sasuke jabs his fingers to send his point home. "You come to me."

"But-"

"To me. Do you understand?"

Naruto bites his lip between sharp canines as Sasuke's ministrations become rougher. "Yes."

"Good." Sasuke removes his hand and puts it to Naruto's shoulder to pull him closer, but Sasuke then directs Naruto down to the bed to lie on his stomach. He crawls up and settles on top of his husband. Sasuke brushes Naruto's hair off the side of his face and one blue eye looks at him.

Naruto nudges back encouragingly, silently begging Sasuke to finally consummate their union, even if it is just a political convenience. Naruto's mind strays from international relations when he feels his Akhal-teke husband beginning. He groans and curves his spine. With his upper body propped up on his elbows and his waist arched into the bed, he raises his ass to accept Sasuke and give him easy access.

Sasuke kisses Naruto's neck and trails his fingertips down the curving spine as he eases into a leisurely pace. He raises up to sit behind Naruto with juicy thighs on either side of him and pulls plump cheeks apart.

Naruto starts to mewl, his hunger not satiated by his lover's methodic rhythm. He looks over his shoulder and says pleadingly, "Sasuke, please... more. Give me more."

Sasuke pauses, relishing the grace in Naruto's contrapposto pose, and leaves the warm body.

Naruto panics at the separation and tries to twist around. "Wait! What are you doing? Where are you going?"

Sasuke smirks at Naruto's sudden frenzy and calms him with a single kiss. "Get on your knees."

Relieved that his partner is not abandoning him, Naruto does as commanded. With Sasuke's guiding hand, he grabs onto the ornate headboard and presses his chest against the hard wood.

Sasuke saddles up behind him and teases, "Where did you think I was going?" He buries his face in Naruto's neck, sucking and kissing lightly.

Naruto pants and lets his head loll back over Sasuke's shoulder. "I thought you were leaving."

"And that upset you?"

Naruto curls his arm around the back of Sasuke's neck and says quietly, "Yes."

"Why?"

Naruto twirls a finger through Sasuke's thick hair. "No one has ever left me before. I thought… I thought I wasn't good enough for you. That you didn't want me. That I failed."

Naruto's words are surprisingly pleasing to Sasuke. He may not love Naruto, but at least his husband seems to have some sense of honor and duty. Perhaps he received a good spouse and the alliance is not totally fruitless. Sasuke traps one of Naruto's nipples between two fingers and rubs the sensitive bud. With one slow movement of his hips, he elicits a wavering breath from the blond man. "You feel good, Naruto."

The Friesian moans at the praise and sucks Sasuke's fingers into his mouth.

"You please me well. I am glad that you were chosen."

A small droplet slips out the corner of Naruto's eye. He pulls Sasuke's fingers away and kisses the pale man on the mouth sweetly, chastely. "Thank you."

Sasuke marvels at the honest expression in Naruto's shining eyes and all he can muster is an equally quiet, "You're welcome."

They stare at each other for a long moment until Naruto pets the side of Sasuke's face. He removes himself from Sasuke and turns in the embrace, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissing him with a yearning and devotion he had not shown previously. His kiss is so full of fervor, the pair of them fall backward on the soft mattress. Naruto only frees Sasuke when he breaks the lock of their lips to gaze down at his powerful husband.

Naruto straddles Sasuke's hips and fills himself once again. He uses his hands on Sasuke's chest for support and moves as if mounted atop a trotting steed. Naruto sweeps his hands through his sweaty hair and one continues southward, dragging down his torso sensually and performing a tantalizing show for his partner. "Sasuke… Ah, Sasuke."

He leans down and gives a quick lick to Sasuke's lips before covering them with his own. He coaxes Sasuke's tongue into his mouth and grips thick midnight hair. Naruto sucks on the flexible organ, but pulls back slowly with a small smile. "I think I can be happy here."

The statement surprises Sasuke since Naruto's nor his own happiness was ever a stipulation or concern of their arrangement. He wraps his arms around Naruto and moves with renewed vigor, immediately bringing a sharp succession of yelps from his husband.

Naruto's pleasured cries morph into long moans and he mouths Sasuke's neck, littering His Highness with faint marks. It does not take much more stimulation before his back arches like a feline as he paints Sasuke's stomach and hand.

The pulsating passage, sending sensational waves through Naruto's body, grips Sasuke tightly and catalyzes his own releases.

Naruto rests a moment with his forehead to Sasuke's chest, but eventually lifts himself up and settles onto his side with one leg still draped over Sasuke. He pants across Sasuke's sweaty skin and traces around his dark nipple contrasting with the pale body.

Sasuke tips Naruto's head up to look him in the eye. "Me, too. I can, too."

Naruto smiles and curls into Sasuke's side


End file.
